Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore
by xX-S-Xx
Summary: Bella démménage. DAns sa nouvelle école un ennemi qui la sauve quand quelqu'un s'appraite à la violer. Dark Edward / All Human / Lemon
1. prologue

Chapitre 1

17 ans depuis peu, déménagement depuis peu, nouvel environnement depuis peu. Tout est nouveau depuis que mon père à décider de quitter Jacksonville pour Forks à cause de son travail de chef de police. Ici c'est tellement... Ennuyeux, sombre, dépriment bref… pas très inspirant comme endroit.

Demain la rentrée scolaire se fait et j'espère passer inaperçu. Être au milieu de toute l'attention m'énerve au plus haut point. Mais en même temps j'espère ne pas être seule. Me faire des amis rapidement. Pour simplement passer une année plaisante. C'est tout ce que je demande... ça ne doit pas être difficile à obtenir non? Surtout ne pas avoir d'ennemi sans raison particulière.

…

7 heures. L'heure qu'indique le réveille matin à côté de moi qui me casse les oreilles depuis 30 secondes. Non mais il va se taire!

Bon faut que je me calme. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est la journée de la rentrée que je dois m'énerver. Oui?

Bon aller je descends déjeuner et me préparer.

« Bon matin Bella »

« Allo »

« Hâte à la rentrée? »

« Pas du tout »

Puis il eut un rictus et partit travailler. Et moi prendre ma douche. Je n'ai pas l'intention de puer à la rentrée. La meilleure manière de me faire éviter et d'avoir une mauvaise réputation.

…

Bon m'y voilà, toujours dans ma camionnette rouge que mon père m'a achetée pour mon anniversaire de 16 ans et pour mon nouveau permis de conduire. Un peu vieux, rouillé mais fait l'affaire.

Bon je sors et vois beaucoup de nouvelles têtes, pour moi, qui me fixe. Ça commence bien la journée ça! Puis un gars m'approche.

« Tu dois être Isabella? »

« Oui c'est moi mais juste Bella »

« Bien entendu. Moi c'est Mike. T'es nouvelle dans le coin? »

« Oui avant j'étais à Jacksonville alors je suis nouvelle »

Et voilà! Je commence déjà à dévoiler ma vie privé. Bon calme toi Bella. Respire et expire. Voilà je me sens mieux. Bon maintenant d'autres personnes arrivent. Sûrement les amis à Mike.

« Salut Bella? Si j'ai bien entendu. »

« Oui c'est ça »

« Moi c'est Angela. Elle s'est Jessica et lui Éric. Bienvenue à Forks. La ville où le soleil apparaît une fois par année. »

Marrante cette fille. Elle a l'air sympa. Puis je disais Bonjour à tous et eux firent de même.

Bon je suis allée chercher mon horaire et je commence en math. Matière vraiment ennuyeuse mais au moins tous mes cours, sauf biologie, je suis avec quelqu'un de ce petit groupe.

…

Et voilà, 1h15 de math de faite. De la vraie torture et après Français. Toujours ennuyeux. Je crois que le bon dieu fait exprès aujourd'hui.

…

Encore 1h15 de français de fait. Maintenant direction cafétéria avec les autres.

Alors que nous étions en train de parler, un groupe de… je ne sais comment dire est apparu. On aurait dit des dieux et des déesses tellement ils étaient beau puis Jessica et Angela me fit une petite description de chacun d'eux.

« Le grand brun musclé s'appelle Emmet Cullen. Il sort avec la grande blonde. Il a l'air d'un gros nounours.»

« Puis, la grande blonde s'appelle Rosalie Hale. Elle je trouve qu'elle a l'air prétentieux mais bon et elle a aussi les châtains cheveux frisés comme frère. »

« Lui, c'est Jasper Hale. Il a l'air toujours traumatisé. Il est très étrange. Et lui il sort avec la petite brune qui a toujours un sourire. »

« Donc, la petite brune c'est Alice Cullen. La sœur d'Emmet et d'Edward. »

« Et Finalement, Edward Cullen aux cheveux cuivrés. Le Bel apollon dont toutes les filles rêvent de lui parler et de le toucher. »

« Tanya et ses sœurs les petites garce, prétentieuses et tout ce que tu voudras, elles, adorent tourner autour d'Edward. Elles essaient toutes d'avoir certains rapports avec lui. Mais lui refuse les avances de toutes celles qui essayent. Il n'y a qu'avec sa famille qu'il est correct. C'est vraiment dommage. »

Je pense à ça... mon prochain cours c'est biologie. Je vais être seule. Est-ce que je serai dans la sienne? J'espère que non. Franchement les airs bêtes je ne les supporte pas.

…

Oh non. La cloche vient de sonner. Biologie. Cauchemar en plus je déteste cette matière. Et comme pour me mettre vraiment à bout, quand j'arrive dans la classe, il ne reste qu'une seule place et c'est à côté d'Edward!

J'arrive et il me regarde croche. Sûrement normal de sa part. Je m'assis et il me fixe toujours. Aller je me lance.

« Bonjour, tu veux quelque chose? »

Il ne répond pas. Bon il ne me reste plus qu'à l'ignorer. Et en plein milieu du cours il me parle mais toujours avec ce regard qui je crois est du dédain.

« Dit moi. Tu es nouvelle donc tu viens d'où? »

« De Jacksonville. Pourquoi? »

« Pour rien. »

Désolé si vous avez eu plusieurs messages.. j'ai eu quelques problèmes techniques. Et aussi du retard mais le deuxième chapitre arrivera bientot. avec mes examens de fon d'année je suis un peu surchargé!

P.S. Si vous avez des idées pour la suite de l'histoire, faites moi le savoir, je ais peut-etre avoir besoin d'un coup de main.

Sinon j'espère que vous avez aimé et on se revoit bientot!

xx S.


	2. Chapitre 1

Salut à tous et toutes. Je me fais une fiction sur fan fiction.

Le couple vedettes : Bella et Edward.

Mais ça ne commence pas avec ce couple qui commencera. En fait, il n'y a aucun couple au début. Donc laissez des Reviews et moi j'essaierai de poster au moins un chapitre par semaine. Je vous laisse. POur plus d'infos sur la fiction, lisez le prologue - résumé juste en bas.

Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore.

**Prologue.**

Déjà 1 ans de ça et déjà tout a changé. Je n'aurais jamais cru être sa petite amie. Moi qui le détestais temps, je suis avec lui maintenant. Mais tout ça a au moins un point positif : La vie est meilleure depuis. Je me rappellerai toujours du visage qui m'a agressé ou du moins qui a essayer. Au moins quelqu'un m'a sauvé, moi Isabella Marie Swan que je suis. L'être humaine la plus misérable aux yeux de tous. Pourquoi moi? Est la seule question que je me pose chaque fois. Voilà comment tout à commencer.

**DARK EDWARD**

**ALL HUMAN – TOUS HUMAINS**


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Un autre cours de fini. Il en reste un et la première journée est terminée. Après j'ai histoire, l'horreur. J'ai jamais vraiment compris quelque chose l'a dedans. Mais bon, au moins après j'ai terminé.

…

Me voilà en route vers ma vieille camionnette. Quelle Journée! Heureusement, il n'y avait pas trop d'attention à mon égard... malgré le petit groupe qui est venu me voir à mon arrivé. Ils sont très sympathiques. Et il y a Edward et sa famille... ils sont tout simplement… Incroyablement beaux et belles. Mais je n'aurais aucune chance avec Edward. La manière dont il me regardait me semblait peu amicale. Je crois en fait qu'il me déteste. Mais si jamais il n'arrête pas... Je crois que je lui parlerai pour savoir ce qui cloche. Je ne crois pas être si moche non?

Demain est une autre journée. Peut-être aura-t-il changé d'ici quelques jours. Je l'espère.

…

7h15

Bon me voilà en route pour une nouvelle sale journée. Tout se passera bien Bella, ne cessai-je pas de me répéter. En fait je n'en étais vraiment pas convaincu.

En arrivant Angela et Jessica me sautèrent quasiment dessus.

« Bella! As-tu vu le nouveau Prof de l'école? » Hurla Jessica

« Humm... non... Pourquoi? Je devrais? »

« Mais voyons Bella! Il est trop canon! Bien sûr que tu devrais! Allez viens tu vas voir! »

Et elle empoigna mon poignet et me tira jusque dans l'établissement.

« C'est le prof de quoi? » Me risquai-je à demander

« D'édu et je comprends pourquoi! »

« Ouais et c'est géniale puisque toute les trois ont commencé en édu! » Cria Angela

Humm... je suis intrigué de voir à quoi il ressemble ce prof. Et à avoir leur expression à mes deux amies, il a l'air pas mal sexy!

…

La cloche vient de sonner et nous sommes en route pour les vestiaires. Et je me surprends à être un tout petit peu excité à l'idée de voir notre nouveau professeur d'éducation physique.

Voilà le moment de le voir.

WOW!

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour entourer de gars très chaud comme celui-là.

La peau mate, avec des biceps d'enfers et des belles tablettes de chocolats. Il est extraordinaire. En plus d'avoir une bouche si … sensuelle. Et son sourire d'une blancheur époustouflante. Cheveux brun noir et extrêmement grand. Il vient de m'apercevoir! Il me fait un petit clin d'œil! Oh je sens que je vais fondre d'admiration.

Et il nous fait signe de nous asseoir. Il n'a pas à me le demander deux fois! Juste pour écouter sa belle voir et évidemment connaitre son nom.

« Bonjour à tous! Je suis le remplaçant de votre ancien prof. Ne me demandez pas la raison car je ne la connais pas. Donc je m'appelle Jacob. Jacob Black. Je sais qu'ici on vous demande d'appeler les profs avec monsieur ou madame devant et suivi du nom de famille mais moi vous pouvez m'appeler Jacob. Ça sera plus simple et je déteste me faire appeler Monsieur Black. Des questions? »

« Non! » Répondîmes la classe en cœur.

« Parfait, donc pour votre premier cours j'ai décidé de jouer au Basketball. Ça vous va? »

Le Professeur nous mis en équipe et je suis avec...OH! Je n'avais même pas remarqué Edward! Il est dans mon cours d'édu et je suis placé avec lui. Quelle joie! (NA/je ne crois pas qu'elle soit réellement heureuse...xD)

Et je ne connaissais pas le reste de mon équipe... sauf Angela.

…

Nous sommes assez bons. Si on m'enlève évidemment... mais la seule chose c'est que je me suis fait frapper la tête à l'instant.

« Bella ça va? » Demanda Jacob

« Euh... oui je crois »

« Va à l'infirmerie. Edward accompagne la! »

« Euh... je peux y aller seule! »

« Non! Edward dépêche-toi! »

Et voilà, je crois que l'enfer veut vraiment de moi! Mais c'est quoi l'idée de prendre Edward pour m'accompagner?

Durant tout le chemin il m'ignora ou me regarda de travers. Ça ne me rassurait pas.

« Tu sais que tu devrais faire attention? »

« Euh... je comprends pas. »

« Le prof. Il te regarde d'un drôle de manière quand t'es proche. Comme si il …»

Et il ne put finir sa phrase que nous entrâmes dans l'infirmerie.

EDWARD POV

Depuis que j'ai vu cette fille, je ne sais pas ce qui me prend. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un genre d'état second. Cette fille. Elle est étrange et maladroite et pourtant j'adore être prêt d'elle. Quand je suis chez moi le soir, disons que je repense à elle. Et mon organe masculin démontre un certain intérêt… mais je ne comprends pas.

Je déteste cette fille.

Et ce prof. Il lui voulait quoi. Il a l'air d'un agresseur ou je ne sais quoi. La manière dont il l'a regardé quand elle est proche me semble vraiment étrange. Mais qui suis-je pour dire des trucs du genre? Je ne connais rien au prof alors pourquoi m'en faire?

BELLA POV

Ça l'air que j'ai rien de grave selon l'infirmière scolaire. Mais ce n'est pas cela pour autant qui m'inquiète. C'est l'attitude d'Edward qui me trouble. La manière dont il parlait du prof d'édu... Il avait l'air disons... Jaloux. Mais je ne sais pas et puis quand il voulait me dire ce qu'il pensait du prof... ça m'a frustré de ne pouvoir savoir ce qu'il voulait dire... mais un jour il me le dira peut-être.

Voilà le 2e chapitre. J'espère que vous avez le peu d'attente. On commence à savoir ce qui va se passer mais je ne peux rien révélé encore.

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Et le 3e chapitre je l'écrirez bientot. Dorénavent cela pourrait prendre environ 1 semaine maximum pour la publication d'un chapitre car je crois que je vais me partir une nouvelle fiction. Sinon On se revoit très bientot.

P.S. N'oubliez pas de me proposer des idées pour ma fiction ci présente.

xx S.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Enfin ma première semaine vient de se finir... après 5 jours sans répits à l'école je peux au moins me reposer un peu… Et oui! La fin de semaine!

…

Après m'être préparé il faut que j'aille faire des courses. La joie quoi! Mais ce qui me mettrait disons le plus en colère serait de… rencontrer cet Edward. Il est peut-être incroyablement sexy mais il si détestable. Mais bon j'y suis obligé si je veux me nourrir. Bref... j'y vais.

…

Mais non au lieu de rencontrer Edward il faut que je rencontre Jacob, le prof d'édu! Et puis il n'arrête pas de me fixer depuis un moment, mais ce qui me dérange le plus c'est que je ne suis pas ma tête ou mon visage qu'il regarde, c'est plutôt… mon derrière. Aussitôt que je m'éloigne il se rapproche. Ça ne sera pas facile du tous les semaines à venir… Pff!

…

Après avoir rangé ce que j'ai acheté, je me suis dit que je devrais peut-être prendre de l'air. Alors je prépare mon équipement pour faire de la randonné dans la réserve Quileutes.

…

Ça fait un bout de temps que je marche te rien n'apparait. Mais qu'est-ce que… une clairière? Elle est plus que magnifique mais … ce n'est pas vrai!

Il fallait qu'il y soit ce connard!

Bon allez je me dépêche à passer et il ne me reconnaitra peut-être pas.

« Bella? »

« Euh… oui? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? »

« Euh… je marche. Et toi? »

« Euh... Ben... Ça ne te regarde pas. TU me suis ou quoi? »

«Regarde je n'ai pas le gout de rester ici avec toi alors je m'en vais! »

Aussitôt que je me suis mise à aligner mes pieds pour avancer, il m'attrapa le poignet.

« Attends! Je n'ai le gout de rester seul, tu veux rester? Après tout je ne te mordrai pas! »

« Euh... je crois pas non. Tu te débrouilleras tout seul. Pourtant tu le fais si bien pour être désagréable alors t'es capable de t'arranger! »

Puis je me retourne pour recommencer à avancer.

« Mais Bella! Attends! Je t'assure que je ne serai pas désagréable. S'il te plaît! »

« Bon d'accord! »

POV Edward

J'avoue que je suis un peu méchant avec Bella mais j'aimerais me rattraper mais il y a quelque chose qui m'empêche d'être gentil. Mais je n'ai aucune idée quel est cette chose. Peut-être qu'en lui parlant je le saurai.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais seule dans les bois? »

« Ben c'est évident, je me promenais! »

« Il n'y a pas une autre raison? »

« Humm… non. Et toi pourquoi tu viens ici?»

« Ça me permet de réfléchir à certaine chose. »

« Du genre? »

« Du genre de chose qui ne te regarde pas. » Fis-je en un sourire

Puis elle fit oui de la tête.

« Si je te donnais un conseille, l'écouterais tu? »

« Tout dépend en quoi il consiste.»

« Alors si je te dis de ne pas trop t'approcher du professeur d'éducation physique, le ferais-tu? »

« Sans doute. »

« Ah oui et pourquoi écouterais tu mon conseille? »

« Il n'a pas l'air d'un homme en qui je pourrais faire confiance. »

« Et moi est ce que je suis un homme en qui tu ferais confiance? »  
« Non. Parce que tu as l'air méchant. D'ailleurs je ne devrais pas rester ici avec toi. Je n'ai pas un bon pressentiment »

Cette phrase vient de me bouche bée. Mais pourtant elle a totalement raison de ne pas avoir confiance. Je ne suis vraiment pas un bon gars, et tôt ou tard je ne finirai pas la blesser sans le vouloir.

C'est ce qui me dégoute le plus envers moi.

POV Bella

Wow. Là je suis vraiment plus sure de ce que je dois faire. Edward me regarde comme s'il était un prédateur et moi la proie. La meilleure solution : Courir. Ce que je fis. Mais comme ma maladresse ne me quitte pas un instant je trébuche sur une roche qui a cogné mon genou solidement.

Ouch.

« Bella? Ça va? »

« Euh... oui, je crois »

Je tentais de me relever mais il m'en empêchait.

« Non, tu vas encore plus te blesser. Je vais te porter jusqu'à chez toi! »

« Il en est hors de question! Je ne donnerai pas mon adresse et je ne veux pas que tu me touche! »

« Mais voyons Bella, tu viens de te blesser le genou! Mais si tu ne veux pas que je t'apporte chez toi je peux t'emmener chez moi et mon père t'examinera. »

« Euh... je ne sais pas trop, bon d'accord mais t'a intérêt à ne pas me laisser tomber ou quoi que ce soit! »

« Promis! »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il devient bizarre ce mec. D'abord il a une attitude exécrable avec moi puis tout d'un coup il est hyper gentil. Y'a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez lui et je vais le découvrir.

* * *

oilà un nouveau chapitre qui est d'ailleurs en retard mais je suis très déborder. Tout d'abord je fais beaucoup de camping donc aucun accès internet. Et je prépare un éventuel voyage aux États-unis.

Donc cette semaine je fais le plus avant de partir j'essaie de poster 2-3 chapitres et je reviens apres 2 semaine.

Donc si vous avez des idées faites moi les parvenir et je les lirai avec grand plaisir!

Sinon bonne semaine à toutes!

xxx S.


	5. Important ! Attention !

Salut Chères Lectrices !

Donc puisque personne ne m'a fait part de son choix, et bien j'ai choisi moi-même laquelle des 2 j'allais écrire. Donc le prologue sera mis dès aujourd'hui et le 1er Chapitre est déjà écrit à la main et il ne me reste qu'à le transcrire à l'ordinateur. Donc d'ici 1 jour ou 2 il sera publié. Le titre de cette nouvelle fiction sera « La vérité inattendu ». Donc je vous propose d'aller jeté un coup d'œil au prologue et au premier chapitre pour avoir un aperçu et me donner vos commentaires.

Pour ce qui est de cette fiction ci, l'inspiration me manque encore. Je me creuse beaucoup la tête pour trouver quelque chose mais c'est encore assez difficile je dirais. Mais en attendant comme je viens de le mentionner, vous pouvez toujours aller voir mon autre fiction qui sera évidemment dans mon profil.

Sinon j'espère que vous irez voir, et si c'est le cas et bien Bonne lecture ;)

XX S.


End file.
